theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Theamanos Wiki:Media Guidelines
Being a wiki for the series, The Amanos Chronicles, the Amanos' wiki is bound to have several images and videos on its database at one point. To avoid the over piling of unsorted and cluttered photos on the wiki, this page is here to ensure that users will know what normal procedure is to be followed here when uploading and sorting images. Uploading Images uploaded that do not conform to these rules may be deleted, and may result in a block if done in excess. * ALL images and videos must be directly related to the series or wiki. Images not related directly to the contents of the wiki will be deleted, especially if not used for a particular purpose. * Always fill in the template. If you find the template confusing, at least cite the source (by putting the link in the Description) of the image you uploaded. * Do not overwrite other existing images on the wiki unless it is the same one and a better version of it, since the change will be reflected where it is used throughout the wiki. Deliberate replacement with different images may result in a block. * Avoid uploading duplicates. Please check the relevant pages and categories to see if the photo is already on the wiki; if it is official work (by Joshua Gresham, among others), it is most likely on the wiki. For videos, please check the videos category. Duplicate photos, and videos, added will be deleted from the wiki. * Do not upload watermarked images, and also low quality ones, unless it can't be helped. Such images will be deleted immediately. (These are fine, however, in the cases of official images where there is no alternative image available or as required by copyright; it is better to keep the watermark instead of cropping it, as this is usually not allowed.) * Inappropriate images are not allowed. * Only images from the books, movies, graphic novels, franchise, and other official releases related to the series will be allowed on mainspace articles. * Personal files: ** Fanarts and fanmade videos for the series must not be used on articles, though can be allowed for sharing. Remember, this is a wiki, not an image hosting site, so images only uploaded and not used will also be deleted. Uploading several images is generally discouraged, particularly if only for user pages, Forum threads, and/or blog posts (dream or fan casting photos included), unless absolutely necessary. This is a waste of server space. Any such images will be deleted. If you would like to use images not appearing on the Wiki, you can upload them to a whitelisted site, such as Flickr, Imageshack, or Photobucket, and use the direct image url to have them on your userpage. ** Fan-casting blog posts and other photo-spammed posts will be deleted. If you really want to share your dream cast through a blog post or your user page, either create it on an external site and just post the link, or compile it into one collage to keep image upload to a minimal. Exceptions can be made for posts with proper format or layout (not messy or cluttered). ** Images for user pages are fine as long as it supplements the info you put on your page (e.g. you would like to share your original fanart, or you want to share cool manips of the series that show your love for the series, or you would like people to see that you are a part of multiple fandoms, or that you are passionate about something, etc.) and does not exceed 10 images; if you have more than this, edit your images and put them together in a collage if you must. When you become inactive, however, your images, if unused by anyone else and especially if they are not your original work, will be deleted. ** Images only for forum posts will only be accepted if it is related to the series and can also be used on other pages; it will be deleted otherwise. If you think it is important, instead upload it to an external site and link to it. * If an image to be uploaded is cropped, make sure that it is cropped properly, with no residual edges of a frame, equal cuts at each side as much as possible, etc. * Avoid uploading too many similar images, especially if not intended to be used or meant to replace a recent one; consider just overwriting it. Otherwise, please be careful when uploading and make sure it is the final image to avoid having excess images on the database. * The file extensions .PNG, .GIF, and .JPG are the standard requirements for Wikia. Naming General= * Naming conventions currently being decided and will be listed under the respective tabbers and on the upload page once finalized. * The image must have a proper name, not randomly generated numbers or random word/s unrelated to the image. As much as possible, keep the titles short and appropriate with an appended, incremental number if necessary. Other than that, at this point, there is no particular rule about the naming and categorization of images and videos. Misnamed files (like "dwedbwRFWEgbfi.jpg") will either be renamed, or deleted if unused or if a better alternative is present. * Please do not attempt to rename ANY image (even ones you upload with a name you would like to change) as this causes the creation of redirects, sometimes double or broken ones, or duplicate pages. If you wish to have images renamed, please ask an administrator to do it. |-|Publications= Book covers: * BI cover, CO ** BI being the book's initials, the word cover, and CO being the country of origin if not the international cover ** Examples: COG cover.jpg & COG cover, German.jpg |-|Art= Art is generally named with the initials of the artist's name or the book it came from, in the following format: * AI Desc XX ** AI being the artist's initials, Desc being a brief description about the image, and XX being an incremental number * BI Desc XX ** BI being the book's initials |-|Film= Sizing The following will be for mainspace article infoboxes; although these are not strictly the required image sizes, these are the recommended ones for better viewing of the page in accordance with the usually long infobox. * The original size of an official image as uploaded by the source. * Whole screencaps (1280x720px) from the film or episodes focused on the character with no one else obstructing the view of the character in the shot. * For cropped images: ** An almost square shaped image (any variant of 250x230px) for good fitting on the page and infobox. Feel free to make slight adjustments to the size or dimensions, but keep them proportional. ** Rectangular images (variant of around 250x300px), cropped from screencaps, following the dimensions precisely like that or at least close to it. It must have no wordmark and must have no other characters in the shot. Use * Images on character pages should be limited only to certain sections (image should have some connection to the section), namely: ** Infobox ** Biography; image attached should be related to the paragraph next to it ** Physical description ** Personality and traits ** Relationships ** Gallery * Images on infoboxes need some form of consensus before the change, unless the change is for an obvious reason, such as if the image is of higher quality, better angle, more standard or accepted appearance, etc. * The Gallery section on character pages should only contain: ** a link to their image category ** a maximum of 8-10 official images or 1-2 lines of it, depending on the format (see example on the sample article) ** preferably add only pictures with just the character (i.e. with no one else in the shot or illustration) in the character page's Gallery section * Official images include published illustrations and those released online by the author, or commissioned art. Fanart, even if by artists considered as official series artists, should not be included in character articles and image categories (though they can be added to the artist's page). Gallery NOTE: Galleries are being phased out from the wiki and is being replaced by categories. Please do not continue to create and edit gallery pages. This section will remain here as a temporary guide while the galleries have yet to be removed (the images are in the process of being categorized before the galleries are completely deleted). * Character galleries contain sections for official artwork or illustrations, episode stills that feature said character, promotional photos, and photos from deleted scenes. ** Only official or commissioned artwork will be included in character galleries. Fanart by other wiki-recognized artists can instead be uploaded on their artist pages. * When taking screenshots to save as photos and upload onto any gallery, please utilize the entire screen. ** Do not upload irregular shaped photos that only capture part of the screen UNLESS they will be used for an article (for whatever purpose, e.g. to take an image of a sword, or a house in the background, to be used on its own page)—those are not acceptable and will be subject to deletion. ** Images edited in any way, e.g. cropped from bigger pictures should not be included in the galleries; the original versions should be kept instead. ** Images that do not show a character's face (such as those showing only the back of their head) should not be included in their character galleries. * Episode/Film galleries should only contain promotional photos, select videos, episode stills (in chronological order), deleted scenes (also chronological if applicable), and behind the scenes photos in separate sections. No GIF images. Category:Policies and guidelines